Plus Two Girl Samurai
by TrueBlue Sisters
Summary: The Samurai have decided to recuit two more and find the final men in a small town except the final men are actually two teenage girls, who made it their job to destroy the Nobuseri. KyuzoxOC & HeihachixOC slight Roji&OC's
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Samurai seven but we do own the OC's. Thanks and Enjoy!!! Please Review!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many years ago Samurai ruled the fighting scene, but as time passed and technology grew they weren't as needed they used to be. Now the government used Nobuseri; machines worked by men who terrorized townspeople into obeying them.

Some Samurai still exist but only to help in small battles, once the battles are over with they all return to their mediocre lives. But two Samurai refused to give up fighting and had turned to fighting the Nobuseri. They weren't just famous for turning against the Nobuseri though; they were also famous for being the only two living female Samurai left.

Corissa and Danielle walked along the dirt path toward home, both laughing and having a fun time when two Nobuseri approached them. Both girls stopped laughing and touched the swords at their hips.

"What do you want?" Corissa as she drew her sword and readied her stance. One Nobuseri turned toward her.

"Put down your sword little girl. You can't defeat me." She narrowed her eyes and shot forward with a battle cry. She caught the Nobuseri in the chest and grinned. The sound of grinding metal against metal screeched through the air. Corissa grinned wider and pulled her sword back and kicked the machine in the side. She smirked at the body on the ground.

"How's that for little girl, asswhipe?" She muttered and looked at her sister who stood over the second Nobuseri. "I guess our little escapade is over, huh?"

"Guess so." Danielle said as she sheathed her sword. Corissa did the same and they continued on their way home. Within a half hour they reached their village. Corissa looked around and smiled.

"Home sweet home." She muttered. Danielle nodded and also looked around the village and noticed a small group of guys carrying swords. She frowned.

"Samurai?" She asked to herself. Corissa looked at the small group and frowned.

"I guess so." She said and started walking toward the group. "Hey guys." She said mildly and looked them all up and down, sizing them up. She could take all but three. The big metal one, the older guy with the long hair, and the black man with the white mark on his cheek. One of them looked familiar though.

"We're the only Samurai in this village, ok?" Danielle muttered. The older Samurai looked at her.

"We are recruiting Samurai to go against the Nobuseri."

"Already killed two. We can kill more no problem." The young Samurai with the red hair and the hat grinned at both girls.

"It would be nice to have two lovely ladies on our team-"

"Team? What are we playing dodge ball now?" Corissa muttered and glanced up at his hat closer. "Wait. An old friend of mine used to have that same hat. But he left to go fight-" She paused. "Heihachi?" She asked. The guy frowned.

"Yeah?"

"Oh my god! Heihachi it's me, Corissa!" Heihachi grinned at her.

"Oh yes, Corissa. I remember you as the scrawny little girl who picked too many fights, who always wanted to be a Samurai just like her daddy. You've sure changed. You're not scrawny anymore." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I remember you as the dim little boy who always tried to score with girls. Guess you've changed too, but not that much since I'm sure you're still not getting any, right?"

"Heihachi-dono? That doesn't sound like him. He sounds like...me." The Blond said with the three clumps sticking up and out.

"You were a pervert too when you were younger?" Corissa asked. He nodded, the older guy with the long hair grinned at his blond friend.

"He hasn't stopped really." Danielle shrugged. She looked at the tall one made of armor.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kikuchiyo!" He said proudly.

"I'm glad for you." She said and paused. "Why aren't you leaving yet?" The youngest Samurai of the group with the pretty green eyes stepped forward.

"Please we need more Samurai-" The older guy with the long hair held up his hand to stop him. He looked at the two girls.

"Forget it. We need powerful Samurai. Let's go to another town. There we can find male Samurai." Corissa and Danielle's right eyes began twitching.

"Since we're female we can't be real Samurai, is that what your saying Grandpa?" Corissa asked angrily as she drew her sword. Heihachi shook his head.

"No Corissa that's not what he's saying-" The Samurai stopped him by putting his hand up again.

"No I was saying that. True Samurai are men. Women are merely imposters." Corissa narrowed her eyes and shot forward but her stroke was blocked. She growled and brought her left foot forward catching him off balance.

"Kambei- dono!" The black man yelled. Kambei frowned and brought his sword down. Corissa blocked and swiftly countered with a swing from the side. Kambei dodged most of her attacks, grinning the whole way. Danielle shook her head. Heihachi looked at Danielle.

"Should we stop this?"

"No, he'll win here in a moment." Sure enough Kambei caught Corissa off guard and got her down. Pointing his sword in her face.

"Excellent." He said and sheathed his sword. He extended his hand to her. She took it.

"Huh?" She asked as she stood. He grinned at her.

"I was sure that a little motivation was all you needed to show me that girls make fine Samurai." Corissa smiled.

"Thank you. Did I prove you right?" She asked. Kambei smiled.

"You're just as good if not better than Kyuzo-dono." Corissa smiled.

"Thanks." Kyuzo glared at them.

"She can't defeat me." Corissa glanced at him.

"Who says?"

"I say." Corissa bent down and retrieved her sword.

"Care to test your theory?" Kyuzo nodded and drew his swords. Corissa grinned and took her stance. Kyuzo took his and they shot toward each other. The fight lasted 20 minutes and finally the end was in sight. Corissa cut Kyuzo on the arm and kicked one of his swords from his hand. With one gone his defense had weakened some. A few more blows and she got him pinned on the ground. She smiled down at him. "I win."

"Fine." He muttered and grabbed his arm. She looked at his arm apologetically and knelt down to look at it. Heihachi frowned at her.

"How do you expect to be a Samurai if you care about hurting someone else?"

"It wasn't even a real fight. I hadn't meant to cut him. Now shut up." Kyuzo took off his jacket and she wrapped a cloth around the wound. He put his jacket back on and she looked at Heihachi. She rolled her eyes and continued walking into the village. The group of guys followed Danielle and her. Corissa and Danielle reached their house and turned around glaring at the group. "We are not joining you, so go away." Corissa said.

"I figured she wouldn't do it. She was like this when we were kids too. She didn't want to be a part of anything." Corissa glared at Heihachi.

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked angrily.

"You won't want to do this you'll get tired and start whining." She shot forward and pushed him against the wall of her hut, glaring at him.

"I don't whine." She muttered lowly. "If you want me to do this then why do you insist on convincing me against it?" Heihachi shrugged and grinned at her.

"Got you angry didn't I?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever." She looked at Danielle. "Make up my mind for me. If you want to do it then I will go along with you. I'm going to be in my room." She walked into the hut and left Danielle at the mercy of the guys. She smiled sheepishly.

"I think it's a good idea. We'll be thought of as Samurai too, right? Not girls tagging along who can swing swords around?" Kambei stepped forward and took her hand.

"I would be honored to have you and your sister to be part of our Samurai journey. You are both fine Samurai." Danielle nodded and motioned for them to follow her. She walked into the hut and silently told them to stay where they stood as she walked to her sister's room. She knocked on the door and opened it when she didn't get a response. Her sister was laying on her bed, headphones on listening to music. She sat on the edge of her sister's bed and tapped her on the shoulder. Corissa looked up at her sister and took off her headphones.

"What?"

"I accepted." Corissa took a deep breath and placed her headphones back on.

"Alright then." She said and turned her music back on. Danielle sighed and walked out of the room. She looked at the group and smiled.

"When do we leave?" Kambei angled his head at her and smiled.

"When is best for you two?"

"I'm not sure." She said and looked at the rest of the group. Kambei also looked at them and grinned.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." He paused and pointed to each person. First was the black man with the white mark on his cheek. "This is Gorobei." Danielle nodded toward Gorobei. Kambei pointed to the youngest of them all with the pretty green eyes. "That is Katsushiro." He grinned at Kyuzo. "The one your sister fought is my personal favorite Kyuzo." Kyuzo scoffed off Kambei's affection. Danielle nodded toward the last two. "Finally the last but not least is my best friend Shichiroji." He pointed to the guy with the clumps of hair. Danielle smiled at him.

"Why is Kyuzo your favorite? Are you two really close or something?" Kambei grinned.

"I've fallen in love." Danielle made a face. Kambei smiled. "With his swords." She nodded.

"We admired our father greatly for his sword skill." Danielle muttered and glanced at her sister's door. Heihachi glanced up at the door and sighed.

"Your father was a great swordsman, Danielle. May I go talk to her?" Danielle shrugged and nodded.

"If you really want to. But be prepared...she's pretty brutal with words when she wants to be." Heihachi nodded. He walked toward the door and knocked lightly, when no answer came he opened it. He walked in and his mouth dropped open, Corissa stood on her bed dancing wildly to the music coming from the headphones. Her hair was going everywhere and she was lipping the words to the song. She turned around and opened her eyes as the song ended and when she saw Heihachi she lost her balance and fell off her bed. She hit the floor hard.

"Ow." She muttered and sighed. Heihachi rushed over to help her up and she blushed when he got near her. "Why didn't you tell me you were in here?"

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself so much; I didn't want to interrupt you." She glared at him and went to stand up but as she got on her feet she hissed in pain and fell to her knees. Her hand immediately went to her side. He grabbed her arm and helped her up and helped her to sit on her bed. "Let me look at it." She glared at it and moved a bit away from him.

"No."

"You could have damaged your ribs."

"So?"

"That's bad. God you were this stubborn when you were little."

"One doesn't grow out of stubbornness, moron." She muttered as she gently lifted her shirt to let him see. He examined the spot and poked around it gently, she hissed in pain when he poked the exact spot. "Ow!" She hissed angrily.

"Sorry." He took out some bandages. "Ok take off your shirt." She looked at him tiredly and laughed dryly at the request.

"Nice try. I'm not that hurt."

"Your ribs are bruised pretty badly. I have to bandage them so they heal quicker."

"No."

"I know what I'm doing, I lived with a doctor for a while and he taught me all he knew."

"That's great for you, Heihachi." She pulled down her shirt and leaned back on her bed placing her headphones back on she turned on her music again. He glared at her and crawled toward her on the bed. He grabbed her CD player and turned it off. She glared at him. "Hey!" She said angrily.

"Take off your shirt."

"No you pervert!"

"Just do it!"

"No!"

"Take off your shirt!" She glared at him.

"God I wonder how many times I heard you scream that at me when we were kids. And where did it get you? No where. Keep your pathetic delusions to yourself, small fry." She grabbed a magazine from the bedside table and started reading it. Heihachi glared at her. In one swift motion he straddled her lap and held her hands in one of his over her head. He grinned at her and slowly began moving her shirt up. He got it to the bottom of her bra before she kicked up and got him in the back of the head. "This could be considered rape!" He grinned at her again.

"I'm not forcing sex, my dear. I'm forcing medical treatment."

"Same diff." She muttered and tried to move her hands from his grasp but her side gave a spasm and she gasped in pain. She lay still for a moment to get the pain to stop, as she was distracted he pulled her shirt up all the way and over her hands. She opened her eyes when she felt a draft on her chest. She looked down and blushed brightly. "Heihachi!" She yelled. He smiled down at her.

"Wow you have filled out." She glared at him. "To bandage you I need you to sit up." He pulled her into a sitting position and bound her hands behind her back with her shirt. He smiled and took out the bandages.

"Heihachi you let me go right now!!"

"No." He muttered as he continued to wrap up her side. She glared at him.

"Do you have to be straddling me?" She asked.

"It heightens the erotic pleasure." Her mouth dropped open in shear shock and she blushed brightly. She squirmed to get him to fall off. "I fall off and I'm taking you with me. Do you know how odd that would look, you straddling my lap with no shirt on?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you finished yet?" She asked tiredly. He grinned at her and continued to wrap the bandage around her ribs. He was going to use as much as possible.

"No."

"You're just continuing so you can see me with my shirt off more." He glanced up at her and grinned again.

"What's you point?"

"You're a conniving pig with no respect for others." He winked at her.

"As long as I get off then I'm happy."

"You're horrible!"

"Oh contraire my dear, I'm great in bed." She gasped and tried desperately to get her hands free.

'Yeah right...' She thought sarcastically in her head.

"Get off now!"

"Honey I need a little foreplay for that." She closed her mouth after the hinges sort of rusted for a moment and glared at him.

"You are so lucky that I don't have my sword with me!"

'The next thing disgusting out of your mouth and I'm SO biting you!' She thought angrily. Heihachi leaned forward and brushed his lips against her ear.

"You can use my sword any time..." He muttered as he pushed his hips forward. She growled low in her throat and lunged forward biting into his shoulder hard. "Corissa that hurts."

"That's the point, asshole!" She said against his shoulder. He shifted his hands to her shoulders.

"Honey I'm not like Gorobei. I don't like pain that way-"

"I don't want you to! I want you to stop saying those things to me!!" He sighed and shifted so his arms were wrapped around her and not holding her off. She let up on bite force and finally pulled back surprised by the kind gesture.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that my comments were bothering you that much, I was only teasing." She sighed into his shoulder.

"It's ok." She paused and looked up at his hat and smiled. He pulled away and saw her smiling up at him. He blushed for the first time since seeing her again. "Can I put my shirt back on now? Do you know what my sister would think if she walked in right now?"

"That you have a lot of explaining to do. If I knew that you two were in here getting busy then I wouldn't have walked in." Corissa gasped and flattened herself against Heihachi to hide from Danielle.

"Danielle I'm sorry. When Heihachi came in I fell off my bed and bruised my ribs. Heihachi was bandaging them up. He forced me to take off my shirt to do so, that's why my hands are tied. He was just hugging me to say sorry for some of the comments he's made to me." Danielle believed her sister because of the bandages she could see wrapped around her sister's back. She sighed.

"If I ever catch you two in this sort of predicament again and I don't see bandages your in big trouble." Corissa nodded.

"Aye Aye Captain." Danielle nodded and turned around and walked out of the room. Corissa blushed brightly and looked up at Heihachi. "Finish bandaging me up, now." He nodded and tied off the bandage. She sighed tiredly. He nodded and untied her hands from her shirt and allowed her to put it back on. She did and blinked when he didn't get up. "Get up." He grinned easily at her.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Here I have a better idea." He stood and grabbed her waist. He sat back down and forced her to straddle his lap instead.

"How is this better?" She asked angrily. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's making me feel better." He said smirking. She rolled her eyes and pushed on his chest, trying to see if she could get up. Finally after some struggling he released her. She moved off his lap and sat down next to him.

"Why was it so hard for you to let me sit here?" She asked and looked up at him. He shrugged.

"Don't know..." He said trailing off in a playful voice. She glared at him and got up walking out of the room. She walked out into the livingroom and noticed Danielle in Kyuzo's face, having a glaring contest with him.

"What are you doing?" Corissa asked and Danielle didn't break her glare.

"We're having a glaring contest because this bastard tripped me and didn't say sorry!!" She screamed and her glare increased in intensity. Kyuzo rolled his eyes.

"You tripped all on your own."

"I did not, you asswhipe! I win!" She suddenly yelled and made a little victorious motion. Corissa giggled and Kyuzo glared at her again.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did, you looked away. So I win." She moved away from him and stood near Kambei. "Kambei when do you want to leave?"

"I say we leave tomorrow morning, early." Corissa and Danielle frowned at the 'early' comment.

"Why early? What's the rush?" Corissa whined. Heihachi glared at her.

"See I told you you would whine."

"I was merely asking a question!" She yelled and yawned. "All of you guys can stay in the Inn down the road, come on I'll get you a room." She began to walk to the door but Kambei stopped her.

"One room?" He asked slightly alarmed, Corissa grinned easily.

"Yeah one room, with one bed." Danielle giggled behind them.

"Who's whining now?" She asked and smirked. Kyuzo glared at her.

"I am not sharing a bed with a man." Danielle tried to resist commenting but it didn't work.

"But you do it so often I would have thought there would be no complaining." Kyuzo looked at Kambei.

"We need them why?" Corissa answered for Kambei.

"Cause we're so cute, and you need female companions. Unless you like males better..." She said and trailed off with a cute grin. Heihachi smiled and patted Kyuzo's back.

"She got you there buddy..." Kyuzo drew his sword.

"Touch me again and something gets chopped off." Corissa smiled.

"I can see that I struck a nerve..." She grabbed Katsushiro's hand and began pulling him to the door. He looked down at her hand and blushed. She looked back at him and smiled gently. "If you blush every time a girl touches your hand, how are you ever gonna have some real fun?" She asked and winked. Katsushiro blushed again but chuckled a little. "There you go!" She said laughing. Heihachi glared at the two. Danielle followed behind them with Shichiroji, Gorobei, Kyuzo, and Kambei following behind her. Heihachi brought up the rear. They walked down the road with the Samurai behind them and all the village people watched. They reached the Inn and Corissa and Danielle walked inside.

"Hey girls! How are our favorite Samurai tonight?!"

"We're just fine, Mushin. We have some more Samurai here who would like a room for the night."

"More Samurai? Do we need more?"

"No they're just here for tonight. Mushin we'll be leaving with them in the morning, we're going to fight the Nobuseri." Mushin frowned.

"You're leaving us?" They nodded. He sighed and bent down to get something from behind the counter, he handed the girls two necklaces. "These were left by your father when he went to fight, he told me to give them to you when you decide to follow in his footsteps." The two girls took the necklaces gratefully.

"Thank you Mushin." They said and hugged the elderly man. Heihachi and Katsushiro peeked in the door and saw the two girls hugging the man behind the counter. They frowned. Corissa and Danielle pulled away from the hug and smiled at Mushin. "Ok guys come in now." The Samurai came in. Mushin frowned.

"All these men want to share one room?"

"No we don't but they won't let us-"

"Yes they do Mushin, don't listen to them." Corissa said and stood in front of the men. "Just give them two rooms so they shut up." She sighed and looked back at them, Katsushiro smiled at her. She smiled back at him. Mushin nodded and handed them two room keys, Corissa and Danielle took them and went down the hall. The Samurai looked at Mushin.

"Well follow them!" He said and pointed down the hall. The Samurai followed the hall and stopped when they saw the girls standing in front of two doors.

"Ok Katsushiro, Gorobei, and Kikuchiyo stay in this room. And the rest of you guys stay in the other room. Fight for who gets the bed if you want, we don't care. See you in the morning." They waved at the guys and walked out of the Inn. "Bye Mushin." They called and walked back to their house.

Katsushiro, Gorobei and Kikuchiyo looked at one another. They shrugged and walked into the room. They looked around and noticed that there were two mats on the floor and smiled. Gorobei and Katsushiro could each have a bed and Kiku could lean against a wall like he always did.

Heihachi, Kyuzo, Shichiroji and Kambei looked around their room and sighed, there was one mat. So one could get the bed, but the question was who. They all looked at Kambei and sighed, he got it. Being the leader they all bowed down to him, well all but Kyuzo. He sat down on the mat and crossed his arms.

"I want it." He said and lay down; Kambei sat on his chest and waited until Kyuzo lifted his hand in defeat. Kyuzo's eyes popped open and bulged and he tried to push Kambei off of him, he tried desperately but couldn't get him off. Finally he lifted his hand in defeat and Kambei got off of him long enough to sit back down on the mat. Kyuzo sighed and sat next to Heihachi.

"So I guess we get the wall?" Shichiroji asked pathetically and sighed. The other two nodded and leaned their backs against the wall and closed their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Samurai seven but we do own the OC's. Thanks and Enjoy!!! Please Review!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning both girls giggled to themselves as they walked to the Inn. They walked in the door and smiled at Mushin.

"Mushin is it ok if we check on our guests?" Mushin nodded and continued counting the money. They smiled and walked down the hall toward the first room, they slide it open and saw that they were all sleeping soundly; they smiled and walked to the next room. They opened the door and had to shove their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing out loud. Kyuzo lay against the wall, with Heihachi laying his head against his stomach and Shichiroji with his head on Heihachi's lap and his arms wrapped around Heihachi's legs. Kambei lay sound asleep on the mat. They walked inside the door and walked to the three against the wall. Corissa lightly walked forward and kicked Heihachi in the side. That woke up both Kyuzo and Shichiroji. Shichiroji opened his eyes but didn't move he only dug his face further into the soft pillow his head was resting on and closed his eyes again. Corissa giggled and looked at him.

"Uh...guys, you should wake up." Danielle said as she moved to kick Shichiroji in the chest, he opened his eyes and looked up at Danielle, which gave him a good view up her skirt. He smiled and lifted his eyes to lock with her.

"Nice panties." She rolled her eyes and put her foot on his chest and pushed down.

"Wanna give me another compliment?" She asked threateningly; he shook his head with a grin.

"No. I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Good." She lolled her head to the side and looked down at him and Heihachi. "So what are you lying on?"

"I don't know but it's soft and it's sort of moving..." Shichiroji lifted his head and noticed that he was laying his head on Heihachi's lap. His eyes widened and he jumped away from Heihachi so quickly that he lost his balance and fell on his butt. Heihachi noticed that the pillow he was laying on moved a little too. He opened his eyes and lifted his head too and looked down at what he was laying on and noticed that his ear was resting on Kyuzo's stomach. He let out a yell and fell next to Shichiroji and stared at Kyuzo with horror. Kyuzo opened his eyes and looked at Heihachi and Shichiroji with confusion.

"Why are you two staring at me like that?"

"Because they were having such nice dreams using you as a pillow." Danielle said and smirked. Kyuzo stared at her in horror as well.

"Heihachi was laying his head on your stomach and cuddling up to you, actually it was quite cute. And Shichiroji was using Heihachi's lap as a pillow. So Roji did the pillow get stiff a few times, did you have to massage it to get it to go back down?" Corissa asked but squeaked as Shichiroji stood up and began chasing her, she ran into the room across the hall and ran over to Katsushiro. "Katsushiro save me!" She yelled and lay down next to him. Katsushiro opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He looked at Shichiroji and frowned.

"Roji what's wrong?"

"She's making gay jokes at me!"

"You're the one that was cuddling and nuzzling Heihachi's package, so don't yell at me!"

"Shut up!" He screamed and blushed, lunging toward her. She hid behind Katsushiro and Shichiroji nearly landed on Katsushiro but he moved out of the way and kneeled in front of her with his back to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him from behind.

"Oh Katsushiro you're the best!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled widely as she stood up and waved at Roji. "Bye Roji, we're gonna be leaving soon. So if you want to nuzzle anymore packages go find a local gigolo. They normally hang out around the river looking for females and even males to come to them…" She ran out the door when Shichiroji stood up and began running after her again, she screamed with a giggle and ran out of the Inn. Roji hot on her tail, she made a sharp left but Roji caught her. She bit her lower lip and let out a sharp giggle when Roji began to tickle her without mercy. "Roji stop!"

"Apologize."

"How? I saw what I saw!" She let out another sharp shriek and he grinned again and kicked her legs out from under her and forced her to the ground. She lay on her back trapped between his feet; he tried to kick up as he continued to tickle her.

"Say sorry and I'll stop tickling you."

"Admit that you were nuzzling a man's soft spot and then I'll say sorry!" She yelled just as the rest of the group walked out. Danielle raised a brow at her sister's choice of words.

"Uh...guys we're ready to go. Are you?"

"She won't say sorry!"

"He won't admit that his nose was sniffing around-" Roji covered her mouth with his hand and glared at her.

"Apologize!"

"No." She said muffled by his hand. Danielle stepped up.

"Here let me do it." Corissa's eyes widened and she started struggling.

"Get away from me!" She yelled behind his hand and began trying to get away but Roji had her locked between his feet. "Bad Dani!" Danielle stepped forward and lightly pressed her hand to her sister's pressure point in her neck.

"Say sorry."

"I'm sor-" She passed out. Danielle realized that she was pressing to hard and had accidentally knocked her sister out.

"Oh shit. Who's gonna carry her?" Kikuchiyo lifted his hand.

"I'll carry her." He lifted Corissa over his shoulder and began walking with her. Danielle looked at her sister on Kikuchiyo's shoulder and frowned.

"You're made of metal do you really think that that's comfortable?" He shrugged and looked around.

"Who wants to carry her then?" Katsushiro raised his hand eagerly.

"I will." Kiku shrugged one shoulder and handed Katsu Corissa, she slumped against his back and laid her head on his shoulder, he hooked his hands under her knees and continued walking. Heihachi looked at Katsushiro and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Corissa's eyes slowly began to open she moved them up and noticed the dark ponytail that swung in front of her eyes. She moved her hand up and swatted at it, she giggled gently. "I see you're awake." Katsushiro said with a grin. She nodded and laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Yeah I am." She mumbled and glanced behind her, she caught Heihachi's eye and held it for only a moment before he looked away with a glare. She frowned but ignored what she felt and continued to relax against Katsushiro's shoulder, it had been so long since she had been carted around that she missed it. It reminded her of the sweet memories she held of her father, he often carried Danielle and herself back home after a long afternoon of training. She felt her eyes droop again as old memories came back to her and slowly fell back asleep. Katsushiro glanced back and saw that she had fallen asleep again and grinned, he shifted her so she sat higher up on his back and her cheek was cradled in the softness of his ponytail. Danielle looked at Katsushiro carry her sister and shook her head, she was about to comment when her face very abruptly met Kyuzo's back. She growled in annoyance.

"Why the hell did you stop?" She saw him draw his sword in a flash and drew hers as well; it was just like her sister to fall asleep when danger decides to show up. "Katsushiro keep her safe, I don't want her hurt." He nodded and stepped behind them. Danielle took her place at Kyuzo's side and saw that the man before them wasn't in a machine but was standing alone with only his sword. She frowned at his boldness; surely he knew that he couldn't take them all on.

"You know you can't take us all on, what do you want?" He smirked and shot at her, she was surprised at his speed and barely blocked his attack. Her eyes widened when her heel slipped on a rock and felt herself being pulled down, and instinctively she brought her sword up to block any attack but didn't have to, Kyuzo had blocked the man's attack and let her fall to the ground. She blinked from her position on the ground and watched as Kyuzo furiously fought the man off.

"I will not let you harm her!" He yelled and quickened his step as he sliced at the man. Kambei helped her to her feet and pulled her behind him, she protested the move.

"I'm part of this group too Kambei! I can fight my own battles!" She screamed angrily and tried to push past him but he pulled her behind him again.

"I know you can I have complete faith in your skill but you and Corissa are their targets, it's easier to keep you both safe then to let you get hurt." She rolled her eyes but kept behind him, movement from her left forced her to draw her sword and press her back to his.

"We are being surrounded! What do they want from us?!" They saw a group of Nobuseri come up the path and surround them as a carriage followed closely behind. Danielle frowned at the carriage but narrowed her eyes and readied her sword when the door opened. She saw the fancy shoe of the merchant's son and dipped her head in annoyance, so the fool had come back for some more punishment, huh?

"Ukyo what is the meaning of this? Didn't get enough pain the last time?" The painted lips of Ukyo smiled at her sarcastic remark.

"I don't believe so. Danielle how have you been?" She narrowed her eyes and pointed her sword at him.

"I've been better; you know how I act when I'm cornered." She muttered and glared harshly at him. He smirked again and glanced at Katsushiro he slowly approached the frightened Samurai.

"I see that your sister still doesn't know how to pick her nap time correctly. Danielle do you remember what happened to her the last time she fell asleep unattended in a man's presence?" Danielle's jaw ticked and she clenched her hand around her hilt angrily.

"Yes, better than I care to admit. What's your point?" Ukyo grabbed Corissa and pushed Katsushiro in one motion; he pulled her close and took a few steps toward his carriage.

"Shall I show her again what stupidity does?" Danielle began shaking in rage as she took a few steps toward him with her sword raised menacingly.

"Touch her again and I will _kill _you, I promise." Heihachi glanced at them and growled.

"Again? He has touched her before?" Danielle glared at Ukyo and nodded, she didn't want to delve into details.

"Let's just say she isn't as innocent as she should be, I'll leave it there." Truth was both her and her sister had gone to work for the Empire, under the merchants watch as bodyguards. Ukyo had hand picked them because he was fascinated with female Samurai, so fascinated in fact that he had taken it upon himself to try and grope them every time he got. Even going so far as to molest them in their sleep, they were horrified at how they were being treated and fled the Empire. Their father had always taught them to flee is something felt wrong and they could not fight it and that was what they had done. Now Ukyo stood in front of her threatening to do as he had done before to her sister right in front of her and it made her blood boil.

"Let her go!" She screamed and shot toward him, yelling a battle cry with her sword raised. He grabbed Corissa by the back of her shirt and pulled her toward him as almost a shield against Danielle. Danielle swerved around her sister and swung her sword down but Ukyo saw the move and shifted Corissa to the left, right in the path of her blade. Danielle didn't see the move until it was almost too late at the last second she pulled herself back so that the cut wasn't fatal but still deep. She cursed him and glanced at her sister. Corissa hissed in pain and opened her eyes wide as she looked around the area.

"What happened?!" She screamed and clutched her side as she tried to pull away from whatever was restraining her but found that she couldn't, she glanced behind her and saw Ukyo grinning like a mad man at her. Her eyes widened further and she began trashing in his hold, he brought his arm around her waist and held her close to him putting pressure on the wound. She growled in pain and went to grab her sword but Ukyo had removed it and threw it on the ground at her feet.

"Let me go!" She yelled and kicked her foot back, she caught him in the shin and he let her go she quickly bent down and grabbed her sword but before she could swing it at him she was pulled away from the fight as Danielle went at him with her own sword. "Let go I can fight him on my own!" Katsushiro pulled her toward him and shook his head.

"No let Danielle do it, you're injured." She growled angrily and tried to pull away from him but suddenly hissed in pain and doubled over. "We should get it treated."

"This is nothing; it's just a flesh wound." She muttered and pulled her hand away and looked at the blood that coated her palm. Heihachi saw her doubled over and ran to her.

"What happened?" Katsushiro decided to speak up and he sat her down on a nearby rock.

"Danielle accidentally cut Corissa when Ukyo placed her in the line of Danielle's blade."


	3. Author Note! please read!

OK PEOPLE DO NOT WORRY, WE ARE IN THE PROCESS OF UPDATING PLUS TWO GRIL SAMURAI THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! 


	4. Chapter 4

The group remained silent as they traveled; Danielle checked on her sister on occasion but otherwise remained quiet at Kambei's side. The small group was jolted when Corissa suddenly woke and despite injury demanded to be set down. Danielle rolled her eyes as she quickly walked over to Kikuchiyo and looked up at her sister.

"Knock it off." She demanded Corissa looked down at her sister and growled in annoyance.

"Make me! It's hot up here and I want down!"

"You are hurt; the best way to keep you from bleeding out is to keep you as immobile as possible. If I have to knock you out, I will."

"I've had worse! It's just a scrape! Let me down!" She pushed against Kikuchiyo's head and growled low in her throat, she paused when she felt a hand tug on her arm.

"I got her Kikuchiyo." She glanced down and saw Heihachi looking up at her with a displeased look on his face, she glared at him.

"Don't look at me like I'm a child!" She yelled and tried to pull her arm free but his grip was firm. He pulled her from Kikuchiyo's arms and allowed her to walk at his side. "Finally!" She muttered but grunted in annoyance when his grip didn't release her wrist. "Let go."

"You are going to stay at my side so I can keep an eye on you, if you start to sway I'll carry you." She rolled her eyes and looked off to the side.

"I don't need you to _look _after me. I can take care of myself." Heihachi raised a brow and poked her side; she let out a yelp of pain and glared at him. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"I just wanted to see how you were _taking care of yourself_." He said and grinned, her eyes narrowed.

"Whatever. We need to go after Ukyo." Danielle stared at her.

"How are we supposed to do that when you have a gash in your side?"

"I can ignore it. I want to kill him." Kambei stepped forward and grabbed her arm from Heihachi's grip.

"Knock it off the both of you. We will go after Ukyo and the Nobuseri once we get your wound looked at." Both girls looked away from each other but didn't protest. Gorobei grinned.

"Good wrangling Kambei." Kambei grinned.

"Thanks." Both girls rolled their eyes.

"We aren't cattle." They muttered and opted to remain quiet until they reached the next village. Unfortunately for them the next village was a rice village that was run exclusively by Nobuseri; a fight was going to happen despite whatever injury Corissa had. Kambei passed Corissa off to Katsushiro to protect as he instructed the rest of the group to attack the Nobuseri, in a matter of minutes the small fleet of Nobuseri was defeated and the village cheered.

"Oh thank you brave samurai for helping us!" Declared one man from the gathered crowd, Kambei bowed to him.

"It was no problem; we are defeating as many Nobuseri as possible. Tell me, do you by chance have a doctor?" the man nodded eagerly.

"Yes we have a medicine man down the road off to the right. But do forgive me for saying that it does not seem like you are injured." Kambei nodded.

"I am not. Another from my group is injured; she was injured while fighting Ukyo." The man looked at Corissa as she tried to stand on her own but the pain in her side was causing her knees to buckle.

"Oh my, what a terrible injury indeed! Here I will take you to the doctor." The group followed the man as Heihachi carried the cursing Corissa, ignoring her complaints as they moved. In a matter of minutes they reached the medicine mans door and the village leader knocked. "Hello medicine man, are you in? We have an injured female who needs tending too." Corissa growled.

"I am a samurai!" She yelled, the door opened and an elderly looking man looked out.

"A female samurai, I have not seen one in many years." He paused and looked her over. "She is far too scrawny to be a _real _samurai but bring her in anyhow I will treat her." Corissa narrowed her eyes.

"Forget it! Heihachi can treat me; I will not let an old fart talk down to me!" Heihachi shook his head.

"I want someone who knows more about the human body than I do to treat you, I only know the basics."

"It won't kill me! Just treat me and let's go!" Kambei shook his head and grabbed her from Heihachi, pulling her into the medicine mans hut, the medicine man shook his head.

"See she cannot even stop a man from pulling her into a hut, she cannot possibly be a samurai." Corissa narrowed her eyes and growled as she drew her sword.

"How about I cut off your head? Then maybe you will think differently." The medicine man stared at her dryly.

"I cannot _think _anything if my head is cut off my dear." He paused and stared at her. "You are not a very bright young woman are you?" She clenched her hands angrily and glared at the old man.

"Let's leave." The village leader stared at the medicine man with disbelief.

"Medicine man please, these young samurai saved this village from the Nobuseri!" The medicine man shrugged one shoulder.

"One good deed does not excuse years of killing senselessly." He said and looked at the rest of the group. "Now I want everyone out, this young lady needs to remove her shirt and I do not believe she would like all these young men staring at her." Danielle chuckled when she noticed her sister's right eye begin to twitch and pushed everyone out of the door.

"Alright sir and ignore all her comments, she tends to get aggressive when she is injured." The medicine man nodded.

"Sure thing my lady." Corissa narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you nice to her?! We are both samurai!" He ignored her question and waited another moment for everyone to clear out before he turned back to Corissa.

"Alright remove your top; I need to see the injury." She rolled her eyes and undid the sash and pulled open the cloth, exposing the halfhearted patch job Heihachi did to keep her from bleeding to death. The medicine man shook his head and grunted as he quickly tore off the bandage, Corissa yelped in both surprise and pain and glanced down to see her wound open.

"What the fuck?! You opened my wound back up!" He ignored her shrill scream and went to work on disinfecting it and stitching her back up.

"This wound is deep it needs stitches not just a bandage." She cringed when she saw him come near her with a needle and looked away when she felt it slip under her skin. Her eyes squeezed closed tightly and she tried to ignore the feel of the needle. "So you do not like to be stitched? Do you fear needles?" Her eyes shot open at his patronizing tone and she glared at him.

"No!" She spat. He chuckled.

"You are a feisty little thing, I will give you that. Now tell me how did you injure yourself?" She looked down angrily at the dirt.

"Why should I tell you? You'll just put me down again." He cleared his throat.

"Forgive me, I brought up with only male samurai. Now how did you harm yourself?"

"Well if you _must _know my sister did it. I was being held captive by Ukyo and she came toward him with her sword but he used me as a shield and she cut my side." The medicine man's hands paused.

"Ukyo, the merchant's son?"

"Yes that slimy sack of puss was the one who caused my injury and that asshole is going to pay!"

"You have a foul mouth for such a young child." The medicine man chided and glanced up at her. She glared at him.

"My father taught me." She said with a hint of pride, the medicine man inclined his head.

"Your father was a samurai, was he not?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Surely if you two claim to be samurai then it is your father that taught you. I do not believe your mother to be one. Does she also claim to be one?" Her eyes lite with fire and she glared at him.

"You leave my mother out of this! Yes my father taught us, he was a brilliant samurai! Everyone looked up to him. Before the Nobuseri came around he helped the Empire all the time!"

"Kaito Kobayashi, am I correct?" This time her eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"You and your sister resemble him, I know him well-"

"Knew. He was killed last year in a battle." The man frowned.

"I just saw him last week. I had to stitch him up too. I can tell you are defiantly his daughter." He chuckled softly but paused when he saw her staring at him with wide eye, tears brimmed on the verge of spilling.

"What?" The tears she was trying to hold back, spilled over and she wiped at her cheeks quickly. "Everyone heard that he died! I don't understand." The medicine man nodded.

"It was part of his cover-up. He infiltrated the Empire last year; he got someone to spread the rumor that he died in battle. He now works as the Empire's personal samurai trying to find a way to bring down the Empire. He stays in a little cabin near the edge of this village sometimes when he has time off." Suddenly her eyes narrowed again and she growled.

"Are you finished?" She grunted, he tied off the line and nodded.

"Just let me put a bandage on it to keep out infection. Be careful I do not want you to do anything strenuous." She gave a curt nod and waited; the moment that he was done she quickly pulled her shirt back on and shot to her feet and rushed out of the door. Letting the bamboo mat hit back with a loud thump, she limped as fast as she could past her small group with a determined look on her face.

"Corissa wait!" Danielle shrieked. Corissa paused and looked back at her sister.

"Hurry up; we have to pay someone a visit." Danielle frowned.

"Who?" The medicine man walked out wiping his hands, Corissa locked eyes with him.

"Which hut is it?"

"A small cabin at the edge, the last one still technically in town." She nodded and turned to walk off again when Danielle grabbed her arm again.

"Stop. What the hell is going on?" Corissa clenched her hand and looked down at the ground.

"We're going to pay dear old dad a visit." Danielle frowned.

"He's dead. He's _been _dead for over a year, you know that." Corissa looked back at the medicine man and raised a brow.

"Apparently we were wrong." Danielle furrowed her brows in confusion and annoyance.

"How were we _wrong_? What the hell is going on?" Kyuzo looked back at the medicine man and narrowed his eyes.

"You know something." Corissa rolled her eyes.

"Yes he does know something._ Daddy _came here last week to get patched up. The asshole lied to us and has been hiding out at the Empire." She felt tears sting her face again and growled as she took off in a sprint, Danielle right at her heels. Kambei looked at the medicine man.

"Could you tell us about their father? Is he anything like them?" The medicine man gave a short nod and motioned them back into his hut. They gathered around the fire and sat Indian style on the floor, waiting patiently for the man to begin.

"Kaito is more like his eldest daughter, I take it the little one gets her fire from her mother. Kaito is a kind, generous, and patient young man. He is not unlike you Kambei-dono. I have a feeling when you two meet you will get along very well. I have seen first hand however the temper Kaito has and it does not surprise me that his daughters inherited it, although I have noticed that they are easier to anger then their father. From what I have witnessed also he is a great samurai, if his girls were taught by him to become samurai then they must be skilled. I have not seen someone as good as him in a long while." Kambei gave a quick nod and glanced at Heihachi.

"What do you remember?" The medicine man looked at Heihachi also.

"You know Kaito?"

"I grew up with them. Kaito had always been a good humored man. A few years ago when the war started I served in it along side him, I worked with the machines and he would come back to base camp and joke with the men. I looked up to him-"

"Stop talking about him like he's dead! That prick is still alive!" They looked to the door and saw Corissa looking at them with an unreadable expression. Katsushiro frowned.

"Didn't you go to see your father?"

"Danielle made me promise to wait for you guys. She wants someone to come with us so we don't hurt him." She crossed her arms with a wince and rolled her eyes. Katsu frowned.

"He's your father, why would you hurt him?" She shot an angry gaze toward Katsu.

"He lied to us! He made us believe he was dead!" Kambei stood and sighed.

"Let's go pay him a visit and see what he has to say." Corissa grinned almost evilly and took off outside to join her sister. Kambei grabbed her arm and then Danielle's to slow them down and walk at his side. "I want you two to remain calm." They rolled their eyes at him but didn't try to pull away. As they walked down the street Kambei kept his hands firmly wrapped around their wrists and pulled them closer to his side if they pulled to far ahead. Kyuzo headed the group, followed closely by Katsushiro, Kikuchiyo, Shichiroji, Gorobei, Heihachi, Kambei and then the girls. It took them nearly 20 minutes but they finally reached the edge of the village and saw the cabin in the distance, both girls' eyes narrowed angrily and they jerked against Kambei's hold. "I want you two to remain calm." He repeated, they ignored him and quickly pulled from his grasp, he was faster then they thought and he quickly caught hold of the back of their shirts. "Give me your swords." He demanded softly, they reared back and glared at him.

"No!"

"Give them to me."

"No!" They shrieked and tried to get away from his hold; he shook his head and quickly took their swords from them. Once the swords were in his possession he gladly let them go.

"Ok go see him." They glared daggers at him but quickly ran up the path and up to the door of the cabin; Corissa paused her hand and looked back at her sister. Danielle gave a reassuring nod and Corissa's anger was reinstated, she kicked the door first before she began beating on it with her fist.

"Get out here you liar!" She screamed. She paused when she heard shuffling around and took a step back, not sure how the door opened. Her heart began to pound when she thought of seeing her father again and tears began to build up as the anger and pain began to surface. She glanced back at her sister and grabbed her hand; Danielle grabbed her sister's hand with both of hers and took a calming sigh. The door flung open and suddenly they were staring their father in the face, the loving, devoted father they thought had died in battle. He stared at them with wide eyes and his mouth wide open. Both girls stared at him with tears streaming down their faces as they tried to find their voices. "How could you?" They whispered. He looked away from them.

"Girls you have to understand-" He was cut off when Corissa suddenly punched him in the face, square in the nose. He fell backward hard on his back and quickly shook his head, his hand flying to his nose. "You hit me. My baby hit me." She glared down at him.

"I am not _your baby _anymore. I can't believe you did this!" She yelled with a sob.

"Sweetie listen to me-" Danielle cut him off this time with a swift and brutal kick to the groin. He coughed and turned onto his side with a groan as he cupped himself. "Fuck." He muttered in a grainy voice. "That hurts." Danielle glared at him and raised her foot to kick him again but Kyuzo caught her arms and pulled her back, holding her tightly against his body. She struggled and screamed.

"Let me go! Let me go right now!" Corissa glanced from her sister to her squirming father on the floor and narrowed her eyes; she also lifted her leg to kick her father but was also caught. Heihachi came up behind her and grabbed her, pulling her away from the man on the floor. She glared at her father as her tears increased.

"Why would you do this? We worried about you! We grieved! We were told that you were _dead_! Mom already died, now we thought we lost our father last year and thought we were orphaned! How could you do this to us?!" She screamed and buried her face into Heihachi's chest as she cried. A few minutes on the floor and Kaito finally got to his feet again.

"Girls." He paused and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry; I saw an opportunity and took it." Corissa glared at him.

"Opportunity?" She lunged toward her father but Heihachi held fast. "I'm so glad that you took the _opportunity_. That makes me feel so much better!" She screamed and tried to get away from Heihachi again, he turned her in his arms and pulled her close to his chest. His arms tightened against her thrashing, making soothing sounds in hopes to calm her slightly. "Let me go!" She screamed into his chest, he ignored her and glanced at Kaito.

"Kaito." He said simply, he didn't really know what else to say to the man. He had always been fond of Kaito and to hear that he almost _abandoned _his children for an _opportunity_ made him slightly sick.

"Heihachi? Wow I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"I've been alright." Corissa jerked back from him.

"Enough small talk!" She screamed and pushed her forearms against his chest, trying to dislodge his arms. "Let me go!" Kambei stepped forward after watching the scene.

"Excuse me Kaito Kobayashi?" Kaito shifted his eyes to Kambei and raised a brow.

"Yes?"

"I am Kambei. You're daughters have joined us in our crusade to overthrow Ukyo and the Empire." Kaito growled at the mention of Ukyo's name and he nodded.

"That's very nice." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, there's nothing left here. Hopefully we'll get to the Empire soon and I can take my frustration out on Ukyo." Kaito frowned.

"Danielle wait-" She whirled on her heels and glared daggers at him.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're still dead to me. I was orphaned a year ago." She turned back around on her heels and calmly walked off, Shichiroji ran after her. Corissa narrowed her eyes and pushed away from Heihachi, she was nearly past her father when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. She could feel the anguish and the pain he was feeling in his hold but she didn't care.

"Please forgive me. I'm doing what I have to do to protect my family. Don't you understand that I have to protect you?" She closed her eyes trying to bite back the tears.

"You're no family of mine; a true father wouldn't have been so selfish." She growled and kicked him in the shin when she felt his arms loosen she took off. Katsushiro took off after her and shouted comforting things as he rushed to catch up to her. Heihachi also began to leave but Kaito caught his sleeve.

"Heihachi wait-"

"I have nothing to say to you." He muttered and ripped his sleeve away, Kaito looked pained.

"Please. Remember back at the battalion where we would all laugh and get along? What happened to that?" Heihachi looked away.

"You betrayed your family by making the wrong choice. I hope to never see you again." Kambei cleared his throat and looked at Heihachi.

"Heihachi-dono we do not have time to hold grudges, I have heard of Kaito's skills and if we want to defeat the Empire he has to come along." Heihachi sighed and took a calm look at Kaito.

"Well I'm not so sure the girls will agree with you on that Kambei-dono, you will have to convince them on your own." Gorobei wrinkled his nose as he watched Heihachi walk off to join the others.

"Well this is a pickle." Kaito bowed his head in shame.

"I appreciate the thought Kambei-dono but I'm afraid I am unable to go with you, the Empire thinks I am completely loyal to them and if I am seen with you they will discover me and kill me for sure. My only route to keep my daughters alive is to blindly follow Ukyo." Gorobei looked grim.

"Even if Ukyo asked you to attack them?" Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"I would have no choice until I knew I was in a good position to overthrow them." Kambei frowned.

"Wouldn't it be easier to overthrow the Empire if you had help?" Kaito nodded.

"Yes but I need to make sure they trust me first before I do anything to betray them." Gorobei clamped his chin.

"That might be a good idea considering Kyuzo used to work for the Empire also." Kaito's eyes flashed.

"I have already done things that go against my character but none of that matters as long as I can protect my children." Gorobei clamped a hand on Kaito's shoulder and smiled.

"Well when you decide to betray the Empire, look us up." Kaito nodded.

"I will my friend." Kambei nodded for Gorobei to catch up to the others. Gorobei smiled at them quickly before he turned and rushed to catch up with the others. Kaito turned to Kambei. "Kambei please protect my children for me, my baby girls for me. I can tell that they look up to you and I trust you to keep them safe for me." Kambei bowed in respect for Kaito and nodded.

"I will protect them, they are very skilled and I truly believe that I do not need to protect them too closely but I will do everything to make sure they are not harmed again." Kaito smiled at the sentiment and nodded.

"Thank you my friend." Without another word he turned his back and returned to the cabin. Kambei stared at the door a moment before he turned his back also and took off down the road toward his companions, filled with a new vigor to destroy what had once brought the people great pride to follow.


End file.
